


Touch

by fernandleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cousin Incest, Dildos, F/F, Fem sakukomo, Incest, SakuKomoWeek, Sakukomo, cunninglingus, pussy eating, some somno at the end, straps, vibrating dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandleaf/pseuds/fernandleaf
Summary: Komori asks Sakusa for sex. She provides.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> hello. 🌿 there is some (consented) somnophilia at the end.
> 
> very late submission for day 5 of sakukomo week.
> 
> enjoy!

Metamorphosis. A process in which a pupa is ready for maturity.

Sakusa's chest got bigger in their second year.

Komori's, not so much.

Metamorphosis, if Komori wants, should be about how her cousin’s boobs got big and the way her stretch marks glinted against the soft light. She wants to trace her hands over it, make her shudder, brows furrow as she’s about to ask her what she’s doing, before she stands on her toes and kisses her.

It’s not like anyone knows they’re cousins, anyway. Itachiyama isn’t that near to their hometown, and their relatives usually keep to themselves. Enigma of a family, eccentric, with secrets kept for the sake of the company and the future they hold.

Preferably, their mothers are fine with inter-incestuous relationships, as long as they were to study a major of their parents’ choice with a tiny bit of allowance to do whatever the hell they wanted to.

It was only natural to keep the bloodline going.

Sakusa likes volleyball. Komori too.

But there isn’t a future in the company with volleyball. Musings pass through her head, but most of the responsibilities would fall on Sakusa’s older siblings. They’d be able to handle it with ten years or so of experience lined under their belts.

Which also can mean that they both have the means to do whatever the hell they want.

“Hey, Kiyoomi,” Komori starts, rolling over onto her side and bumping into Sakusa. She hums in response. Her position barely changes from her deep concentration onto the book she’s reading.

“Let’s have sex.”

"Hm? Okay."

…

"What?"

"What?"

"I said okay." Komori's now wide-eyed, staring at her. There's a faint blush on Sakusa's cheeks. Her gaze is still on her book.

"So? What's the hold up?"

"Now?"

Sakusa closes the book. She turns her gaze towards Komori. She gulps.

In one, two, three seconds, Sakusa climbs over Komori, her chest close and pressed against her own, arms braced by her sides.

"Motoya," her gaze is as impenetrable as she remembers. Heat rises in Komori, her arms above where Sakusa puts her hands over hers, pinned down. "I said okay. Let's do it."

-

Sakusa has a strap.

Komori is so turned on.

Where did her pretty cute cousin get a strap like that? She watches her pull it over her crotch, buckled at the back as she secures it. Komori's fingering herself. Slick coats her fingers and so did Sakusa's.

"Wh-where did you get the strap?"

"A sex shop," Sakusa replies. She climbs over to Komori, hands gentle on her knees before pushing them apart. The dildo - teal and glistened with lube - hangs between them. "The reviews were good. Customer satisfaction were at an average of 4.5 to 4.8 stars out of 5." 

Komori heaves softly. Sakusa slips a hand under her wrist and tugs her fingers out of her pussy. She smiles.

Thump, thump.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

She watches her cousin hold the dildo in her fingers, guiding it at its base as the tip presses between her lips. Komori bites on her lower lip, watching it sink in as her inner muscles clench around it. Sakusa digs in until their hips touch. The dildo hung heavy in her, and Komori tries to breathe.

"K-Kiyoomi," she moans, only cut off by a louder moan as soon as Sakusa rolls her hips, shallowly pushing it in and out of her. Slick sounds fill the air and Komori moves her hips, gasps and moans and whines slipping out of her soft lips. 

"Good?" Sakusa presses down, her arm tucking under the back of Komori's knee, spreading her legs further as she bends down. Hips drive deeper each time she thrusts, and Komori squeals as she clutches onto the sheets beneath them. "G-good, good, ohh-"

"You're sensitive," a statement. Sakusa continues at her pace, each roll of her hip and pounding pushing Komori back. The bed rocks to their rhythm. Komori feels like she's going to disintegrate the more Sakusa thrusts into her. Lips descend upon her neck, igniting along her skin. 

"I'm gonna turn it on, baby."

"Turn..?" In the haze of her mind, she barely registers the warning before a soft vibrating noise tickles her ears. Pleasure bubbles up in her chest and spreads across her before she can fully understand what's happening.

Komori jerks away, pressing herself into the bed, but Sakusa pushes down, meeting at their hips once again.

Tears spring up in her eyes. Her mouth agape, Komori whines and cries out, clinging onto Sakusa the higher she turns up the vibrations, the more she pounds into her. She murmurs into her skin sweet nothings, lips hot on her cheek as she licks away her stray tears.

"T-too much too mmmuch…," Komori gasps through her moans, mouth open wide in a quiet scream as pressure on her clit bursts into more pleasure she can take, rubbing in small gentle circles together with the incessant thrusting. Her inner muscles flutter around the dildo, her cousin's dildo, and soon trembles rack through her uncontrollably, toes curled and back arched, hands clawing at Sakusa as she squeezes around her vibrations and comes so hard that her head spun.

Then it's turned off. 

Slowly pulled out. Komori answers with a soft whine. 

She feels barely afloat, boneless as she lays in bed, head heavy and turning towards her cousin. She watches her remove the dildo from the strap, watches her disappear into the bathroom to clean them…

And watches her rejoin her, but she's between her legs, hands keeping her thighs apart.

"Motoya," she starts, leaning her head in close to her pussy. She thumbs at her lips, parting them gently. "I wanna do more. Let me do more to you. You sound so pretty."

Komori can only let out a soft moan. "I'm tired…"

"It's okay. I'll be gentle. I'll help you sleep, okay?" She murmurs, thumb running up and down her clit. Komori jerks each time a spark of pleasure runs along her skin. 

"Mm…"

"Okay?" Sakusa sounds so sweet, she doesn't notice her tongue lapping between her lips.

"Okay…"

Komori eventually passes out, tired moans with tired squirming. The last she felt are fingers in her, and her cousin's tongue on her clit. She comes in the haze between her sleep and her awakened state, crying in soft pleasure before Sakusa starts again.


End file.
